Hurry Home
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Lucy runs away from home after a fight with Percy. He starts to miss her and does what he can to get her back. Song fic form "Hurry Home" by Jason Michael Carrol. Rate, Read, and Review.


Title: _Hurry Home_

Author: _VictoriaRoseForever_

Word Count: _1,328_

Fandom: _Harry Potter_

Characters: _Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Penelope, minor roles._

Rating: _K+_

Summary: _When Lucy runs away from home, Percy misses her._

Authors Notes: _Song is based on "Hurry Home" by Michael Jason Carrol. Took me an hour to write, inspiration from a dream I had. __Enjoy, rate, and review!_

Disclaimer: _I own nothing from JK Rowling and Michael Jason Carrol_

* * *

_He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late So he grabs his old guitar and he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly says_

"Honey," Audrey Weasley whispers to her husband. He was hunched over a chair, hands over his face, next to the phone. "You need to go. Kingsley needs you today. I'll contact you as soon as she calls."

He shook his head, "A few more minutes." Audrey sighs and walks out of the room, eyeing her husband.

On his lap was a glossy picture of Lucy Weasley trying to smile. Instead she put up a peace sign and walked out of the picture. Percy bit his lip and carefully placed the picture on his side table. He took his coat and turned off the lights in his room. Before he left he pushed a button on the telephone and it beeped.

_It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

The message ended and he walked out of the room, closing the door slightly. He remembered what happened the night before.

"Lucy." He said sternly at the kitchen table. Molly smirked at her little sister and Audrey fiddled with the plates. "You need to stop acting up in school. I got letters from your teachers saying that you have detention every week."

"Dad," she snaps, "Those were nothing. So maybe I punched a girl…or two. It's not as if I would have killed them."

"Excuse me? You don't touch anyone in the school. For all we know their parents could have sued us." Percy says cooly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "They wouldn't sue us. You have the second most powerful job in the ministry. Why would they sue us?"

"Don't use that tone with me. You can't hurt anyone just because of the job I have. It's against what I've taught you. You should be more like your sister." Percy says and Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Well maybe I don't want to be like Molly." She says glaring at her sister, "It's always Molly this, Molly that. You can't expect me to be some idiot."

"You take that back!" Molly screamed.

"Make me." Lucy sneered.

"ENOUGH!" Percy shouted and the table turned quiet.

"Lucy, this has nothing to do with your sister. You need to stop acting like a child."

"I'm not a child!" Lucy screeched, "I'm perfectly old enough to act alone, and if you don't trust me then fine!" she got out of her chair and ran upstairs to her room, leaving her tears behind.

"Look what you did." Audrey sighs turning back to look at the locked door.

"Did you see how she was acting?" Percy said and she shook her head.

"She's a kid. They go through that stage."

Percy shook his head and continued eating.

"She'll be fine. I mean a dumb head like her wouldn't stay mad for that long." Molly says.

"Don't start with me Molly." Percy warns and she turns her head. Upstairs bangs and crashes could be heard and in throughout the middle of dinner Lucy could be heard storming down the stairs, a suitcase behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Percy asks.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away from here." She says coldly and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Audrey and Percy share a hesitant look and in unison jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. The rain poured heavily along the house and Percy took off his jacket, covering his wife.

"LUCY!" they both yelled, but she was gone.

Audrey dissolved into tears and leaned against her husband. He patted her slowly and Molly appeared at the doorway a spoon in her mouth.

"Dad?" she hesitantly asks sucking out the remaining potatoes in her spoon.

"Molly call your Uncles." Percy demanded.

"But-," she started.

"NOW." He said stiffly.

She let the spoon drop to the ground with an echoing clang.

"She's gone isn't she? Dear Merlin she's gone!" Molly screamed and ran inside grabbing the telephone.

_Well, the message light was blinking when he got back  
It was an old friend calling 'cause she just heard the news  
She said Perce, I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her dad is worried and want her to know_

"Thanks Penny." Percy whispered into the phone.

"She'll call don't worry. I know it's been a few weeks, but she'll call." Penelope assured.

The phone went dead and after a while she said, "You thought I was her, didn't you?"

"Why do you think I answered it so quickly?" Percy tried to laugh, "I've been by the phone ever since I saw her leave."

"Well I hope you find her. If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking." Penelope said.

"Alright, thanks Penny." Percy whispers and hangs up the phone.

_It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone so hurry home_

"There's an ad in the prophet." Audrey says to him. "I made them print off twenty thousand new copies this morning."

"Do you think it'll work?" he asks and she shrugged.

"You may never know."

Bill and the rest of the adults were searching for days, showing her picture at bars, bookstores, and various shops. Molly's grades started to slip, as if Percy had enough on his hands.

"How long has it been?" Charlie asked.

"One month." Audrey choked out.

_Well, the days dragged by without a word from her  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man, don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call._

"So you new here?" his voice was low and scratchy, and his breath stunk from the fire whiskey.

"Um...yeah we could say that." She said slowly.

"Want to come over to my place?" he whispers in her ear. She shook her head and ran out the back door.

"Sarah? Liza? Jess?" she calls out, but no one answered. The rain started to pour and she stood in the middle of a back alley. Along the side walk couples were running from the rain and a toll booth stood there, its lights flickering. She hesitantly walked over to it and closed the door behind her.

_She was just outside a bar in London  
Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him say_

_It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone so hurry home_

Her eyes filled with tears as the message went on and when the beep sounded she ran out of breath.

"Um…hi, It...It's Lucy. I just wanted to say I'm doing fine." She says.

"PERCY!" Audrey screamed from the living room. Lucy's voice filled the room; Molly opened her bed room door, her cousins behind her.

"Mom is it her?" she asks.

"PERCY!" Bill yelled and he came out of the bathroom, solemn looking until he heard her voice.

_He walked in just in time to hear her say  
Dad, I'm on my way_

The message ended with a beep and they knew Lucy was coming home.

_End_


End file.
